1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp arrangement, and more particularly to an irradiation angle adjusting mechanism of a vehicle lamp arrangement. Further, the present invention relates to the art of disabling adjustment of the irradiation angle at least after assembly to the vehicle body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In order to obtain preferred forward irradiation, it is necessary to adjust the irradiation angle of a vehicle lamp, especially a headlamp for a motor vehicle. In general, it is preferable not to vary the irradiation angle that has been pre-adjusted by, for example, a motor vehicle manufacturer. Such changes in the irradiation angle in a lateral direction may generate dazzling light rays that can impair passing pedestrian's vision, thus threatening traffic safety. Accordingly, automobile manufacturers are required to take adequate measures to prevent automobile users from varying the irradiation angle that has been pre-adjusted.